panicatthediscofandomcom-20200222-history
Brendon Urie
Brendon Urie is an American musician. He is the lead singer of the popular band Panic! at the Disco, a band that has several relations to Fall Out Boy, both musically and historically. Early Life Urie was born in St. George, Utah. He is the fifth and youngest child born to Grace and Boyd Urie, and is of native Hawaiian descent on his mother's side. He was raised in a Mormon family. Urie attended Palo Verde High School where he met future ex-Panic bassist Brent Wilson in his guitar class. Wilson asked Urie to try out for a band he was in, since they needed a replacement guitarist. Urie described himself as a "spaz in high school", and explained that one student would always bully him. He worked at Tropical Smoothie Cafe in order to pay his band's rent for their practice space. At the cafe, Urie often sang for customers. He explained, "I would sing anything I was listening to at the time, but I was down to take requests. I remember singing some Scorpions songs, some W.A.S.P. 80s anthems are usually good for tips. It was a huge range of stuff. Some people liked it, and some people didn't. I had to respect other people's wishes, but I had a couple people come in who would ask me to sing for a tip. That's always fun." Music Career Panic! at the Disco Urie met Brent Wilson while taking guitar classes offered at their high school and Wilson asked Urie to try out as lead guitarist for Panic! at the Disco, as they were looking for a replacement at the time. Originally, Ryan Ross was their lead singer. When Urie filled in for Ross during a band rehearsal, they were impressed with Urie's vocal abilities and he was chosen as their lead singer. Since then, Panic! at the Disco has released 5 studio albums with Urie as lead vocalist. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out was released in 2005 with the hit lead single "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" propelling it to 1.8 million sales. For their second album, Pretty. Odd. (2008), Urie also took lyrical responsibility and wrote two of the tracks on the record by himself; those tracks being "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces" and festival favorite "Folkin' Around". He also wrote "New Perspective" for the soundtrack to the motion picture Jennifer's Body. On March 22, 2011 the band released their third album Vices & Virtues ''following the departure of Ross and Walker. On October 8, 2013 the fourth album, ''Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! was released. It debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200. On July 21, 2014, Urie won "Best Vocalist" at the Alternative Press Music Awards. In 2015, founding drummer Spencer Smith left the band and bassist Dallon Weekes departed from the official lineup, being downgraded to a touring member, leaving Urie as the only member of the official lineup. On January 15, 2016, Panic! at the Disco released their fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor, eventually earning the band its best sales week and first number one album. Other projects Urie provided guest vocals alongside Patrick Stump on The Cab's song "One Of THOSE Nights" from their debut album, Whisper War. Urie also appeared in Razia's Shadow, a musical created by the band Forgive Durden, with whom Panic! At The Disco has toured and become close friends. Past touring keyboardist Eric Ronick also got Urie involved with the song "Plans and Reveries" from his band, Black Gold. Urie has also been involved with several songs by labelmates Fall Out Boy. He provided vocals on the songs "What a Catch, Donnie" and "20 Dollar Nose Bleed" from Fall Out Boy's 2008 album, Folie à Deux. Urie also sang back vocals on the track "7 Minutes In Heaven" off of Fall Out Boy's From Under the Cork Tree. In 2008, Urie became involved with a song for the Coca-Cola Company, called "Open Happiness". Urie sings the chorus of the song, which also features labelmate Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy, labelmate Travis McCoy of Gym Class Heroes, Cee-Lo Green, and Janelle Monáe. The song was written and produced by Butch Walker, co-written by Cee-Lo Green and remixed by Polow Da Don. Urie was also featured as an elated news reporter in the music video for the song, which was released on July 16, 2009. In December 2013, Urie sang 'Big Shot' in front of Billy Joel, President Obama and an audience, when Billy Joel received the Kennedy Center Honors, the nation highest honor for influencing American culture through the arts. Urie appeared in the music videos "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me", "What A Catch, Donnie" and "Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy. Urie appears in the Gym Class Heroes video for the song "Clothes Off!!" alongside bandmate Spencer Smith and former Panic! at the Disco band members Ryan Ross and Jon Walker. The members are seen dancing in animal costumes, Urie being in a dog suit. Urie also appears in "One of THOSE nights" by The Cab, which also features Ryan Ross, Jon Walker, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump and Spencer Smith. In 2010 Urie and bandmate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's music video "Pretty Melody", appearing as ninjas. Brendon co-wrote a song with Rivers Cuomo of the band Weezer. Rivers has said that "If Panic! wants it, they have first dibs, but if not, it could work for Weezer." Urie and band mate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's Panic! at Butch Walker's, a parody in which Urie discovers Walker is a psychotic homicidal cannibal, and Brendon is his next meal. On March 24, 2014, Brendon Urie was featured on Travie McCoy's single "Keep On Keeping On" off his upcoming album Rough Waters. Urie featured on the entirety of the song "Love in the Middle of a Firefight" for Dillon Francis's album Money Sucks, Friends Rule. Francis called it his favorite track on the album. Personal Life In September 2011, it was confirmed that Urie was engaged to Sarah Orzechowski. The couple got married on April 27, 2013. Urie describes himself as straight, but says he has experimented with bisexuality. Readytogo.png Brendonurie2.png Brendonurie3.png Brendonurie4.png Brendonurie.png Brendonmonalisa.png Brendon.png brendonmonalisa2.png|Brendon Urie (right) in "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" music video brendonurie6.png|Brendon Urie in the "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" music video brendonurie7.png brendonurie5.png brendonurie8.png brendonurie9.png brendonurie10.png brendonurie11.png brendonurie13.png brendonurie14.png brendonurie12.png Brendon.Urie.png video-panic-at-the-disco-brandon-urie-est-tout-nu-pour-girls-girls-boys-5253e84ce483b.jpg|A screencap from the music video of girls/girls/boys hqdefault.jpg|Brendon Urie Vines Category:Panic! At The Disco Category:Band Members Category:Current Band Members